Country Wide
by Trikki Nikki
Summary: Faith resides in Australia, Dawn is a new watcher. Buffy is hiding a big secret. F/B
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first Buffy Fic so be nice please :P It just came to me while i was on holidays

* * *

Most people look at me and think I'm a loser who isn't worth the time of day. B well she's different don't ask me why and don't ask me when but somehow I fell for the girl. Now before you think I'm crazy I'm not I swear. See B or Buffy as everyone else calls her is this wonderful, amazing girl who just makes the world a better place literally although that's my job to she just pulls it off so much better than I do. I'm such a screw up I don't know why anyone would want anything to do with me but for some reason she does. Ok ok I know I'm rambling but it's hard not to. she's just I don't know amazing alright I'm getting ahead of myself look there is a story behind everything but one day I will get her to love me back I know I will.

The date is May 20th 2007 my name is Faith and I'm a slayer. There are many of us in the world every since the hellmouth in Sunny D was shut well opened and shut but you get the picture. I'm here in Sydney, Australia which is like on the other side of the world compared to Sunny D but yes there are Vampires here which is why I'm here. A few months ago Giles contacted me as part of the newly reformed council he has assigned me to Sydney just for the moment until the slayers here are trained up completely.

I'm not on my own though Dawn is here with me. She became a watcher shortly after the council reformed talk about keeping it in the family. Some days are better than others here; this is one of the better ones. There wasn't much activity tonight none at all really. On my way back to my apartment I feel the familiar tingle of a slayer but unlike most this one is stronger this one is familiar this one is B it has to be. Dawn is bouncing around the kitchen while I hear the shower going. Dawn heard me enter I know because I was sure to make a lot of noise to make my arrival known

"Faith Faith guess what?"

"What runt" yeah I have a problem with nicknames though normally I call Dawn Daybreak it suits the girl but since I know B is here and naked in a shower here I can't make coherent sentences with more than two syllables.

"Buffy's here, she's here Faith isn't that great" she's once again jumping around where does she get the energy.

"yeah it's great runt, I'm just going to head to bed ok I'll see you in the morning" I needed to retreat to my room I don't know what's going on but just knowing Buffy is here is just too much at the moment.

The night was pretty uneventful I couldn't get much sleep in I don't normally do. Did I mention Buffy is here, here in my apartment? It's not very good for inducing sleep.

"Knock knock" oh shit Buffy is at my door pretend to be sleeping.

"Faith I know you're awake I can hear you moving" shit shit.

"What do you want B". She just walked straight into my room and is sitting on the end of my bed. I didn't invite her in I didn't I swear.

"Cranky much, I came to see how you are. So how are you?"

"Cut the crap B what are you here for?" she looks hurt I didn't mean to

"I don't have an ulterior motive for coming here. I haven't seen Dawn for a few months and I haven't heard from you for even longer. If you want me to leave I will I didn't know my coming here would cause such a problem for you" with that she gets up and starts to walk out.

"wait no stay, I'm sorry I just haven't been sleeping a lot" don't sit back on the bed B leave please with you here I'm seriously losing my ability to think straight, straight ha what a joke I have a crush on a girl a really hot girl.

A few minutes passed with neither of us really saying much. Which is exactly how Dawn found us sitting on my bed staring at each other, not so much staring but more looking at each other.

"Hey guys we..." I didn't hear the rest I was in Buffy land.

"You coming Faith" they're both looking at me expectantly ok I think I missed something important

"Huh what"

"Are you coming to breakfast figure since Buffy is here we should go out?"

"Alright where are you suggesting"

"The pancake house" I love that place

"Alright let me get changed and I'll be right out"

Breakfast was pretty uneventful Buffy and Dawn spent most of the time talking. Me I was happy just to eat my pile of pancakes.

"So Faith how are the big bads down here going"

"Just fine B they pretty much seem to keep to themselves these days"

"don't lie Faith, last week we stumbled into a vampire club mostly human but the place was owned and run by a group of vampires, seemed they were using the humans as food sources"

"Faith why wasn't this reported?"

"I dealt with it B" it's true I did get pretty beat cause of it.

"That's not good enough faith and you know it. All major vampire activities need to be reported to..."

"I know B look I dealt with it. Problem solved, now drop it" I'm glaring at Dawn now

"Faith I..."

"How's the gang going?" nice conversation change there Dawn

"Willow and Kennedy have moved to England to be closer to the Coven, Xanda has his own construction company now he's doing well. And Giles as you know is in England and is the head of the council now" well I kinda already knew that

"How about you what's new with you B" ha bet you didn't see that one coming

"Well I've been traveling a little bit from training centre to training centre you know the usual"

"I think it's time we head back guys" Dawn interrupted another staring contest between Buffy and I.

A little while after we got back Dawn took a phone call and had to rush out leaving Buffy and I alone in the apartment. Did I say alone I mean alone no Dawn around she basically just fed me to the wolves.

"So Faith how's Sydney? You going to show me around or you going to hog it all and leave me cooped up here all day"

"Why are you really here Buffy?"

"Can you just show me around Faith I'll tell you about it later." alright it must be pretty bad she looks so upset ok I'll show her around a bit.

"Alright you win, come on B lets go see the sights"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: it's a short one sort of jumps around a little bit. Also sorry about any grammatical errors.

* * *

"Buffy, behind you" now normally I would just take the bastard out but I'm currently occupied with two vampires myself and Buffy is just watching me with a smirk on her face. On patrol tonight Buffy and I came across a few Vampires all smelly and such taunting a girl down a dark alley. I dust my two as quick as possible and turn back to watch Buffy. To me she seems a little sluggish tonight a bit like she isn't really trying. There we go Buffy flips back onto her feet after being sent through a headstone and stakes the vampire through the chest sending dust spraying everywhere.

"Faith you're..." I missed the rest mostly because my whole world started spinning then went black.

Hmmm so comfortable I'm laying on something that's so soft and warm and wait what? Warm? Shit why did I sit up I feel like I'm going to hurl back down we go Faith. My eyes stay open only slightly though the bright lights hurt a little bit and my head felt like a rock band was playing in it.

"Faith how are you feeling" how am I feeling like a train wreck how else

"Five by five B" I give her my trade mark smirk can't have her thinking I'm a pansy now can I?

"sure sure, so tough girl how's the head" why does she sound so close, oh yeah that's right cause she's lying right next to me. I try to sit up only to have her gently push me back down.

"Easy there tiger, I wouldn't go moving around to much at the moment" yeah right I can do what I want though laying here is looking like the best option right now it's so warm and Buffy is next to me. I could stay here for a while.

"Apparently you missed being shot by a tranquilizer dart. I got Dawn to call the council, see if they have any information on freelancers in the area" well that explains the headache I guess and my need to meet yesterdays lunch all over again.

"did you need anything I'm just going to go for a quick jog round the park I noticed down the road I'll be back a little bit later ok" with that she was gone, my warm blanket gone. A little while later I'm woken to Buffy coming into the room.

"Hey" she says softly sitting on the edge of my bed looking at me gently.

"Hey yourself" my trademark smirk back in place

"Dawn called while you were asleep, she has organized some of the local girls to cover patrol tonight so we've got the night free well I do. You however are not going anywhere missy" did I mention how much I dislike Buffy right now telling me I'm not going anywhere is like telling a dog it can't chase cats all day not going to work.

"That's not fair, can't we do like movies or something B. it's not like I'm on my death bed. Besides I've been well rested all day as you said come on" I thought I did well.

"Movies that's it Faith, until the council get back to us on what knocked you out I don't want you going anywhere"

"But…"

"no buts Faith I don't want you going down in the middle of a fight now stop arguing with me" that's so not fair it's not like Buffy is my mum or anything I shouldn't have to listen to her. But I don't want a pissed of blonde after me. I hope she goes for the movie idea

"Fine but can I please get out of bed I've been on my back all day"

"I thought you would be use to being on your back Faith" ouch low blow there Buffy if that's how you want to play it game on.

"right well I'm going to go to the living room you get the popcorn and I'm sure there are some movies out there somewhere" I can't lay here any longer. Beside my headache is basically gone. The band has packed up for the night and it doesn't hurt to sit up anymore.

Sitting on the couch with someone other than Dawn is something new to me it doesn't happen very often so it's a strange feeling. Buffy fell asleep a little while ago most of the way through Paycheck it was the third movie in, though I did have to agree with her logic. It was a very predictable movie so what is the point of sitting through it all.

Did I mention how cute B looks when she's sleeping? Her blonde hair fallen slightly across her face, a small smile pulling at one side of her face I could sit her all night watching her sleep but that would be way to creepy even by my standards.

Although she is small by most standards I was in no way capable of carrying Buffy to bed by myself well not right now anyway I still felt like I was being weighed down by bricks and didn't want to hurt her.

"B you need to wake up its bed time come on" she's making a soft groaning noise

"Few more minutes" as she snuggles back into my side. God she's going to be the end of me. Alright think Faith get Buffy to bed. Not like that Faith.

"Come on, up with you" I slowly help the semi-sleeping blonde of to the guest room.

"mmmk"

Ok I'm not imagining it Buffy is softly kissing my neck. At first I though it was just my imagination but I'm serious I can feel her breathing softly on my neck. Just as I was dropping her onto the bed she held onto me tightly and pulled me down right along with her.

"Stay Faith please" how could I resist that she sounded broken and tired not sleepy tired but truly tired like the world has gotten to her.

"Alright B but your going to have to let me go ok" I got into the bed quietly trying not to move around a lot. Neither of us heard Dawn come home nor did we hear her open the door quietly checking on us. Through out the night Buffy would occasionally toss and turn in her sleep which would wake me up but every time for some reason I couldn't bring myself to wake the sleeping girl. I still can't believe Buffy is here in Australia and I'm in bed with her. The person I fell in love with so long ago here in bed with me. It just feels so weird but something is off Buffy hasn't been herself she's different somehow I don't know yet but she just is.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's a little short next chapter should be up by the end of the week. Promise it's a longish one**

**I don't have anything against Paycheck the movie though it was predictable.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to post this. All errors are mine and i apologise in advance for them. hope you enjoy and i think there are a few answers to those questions you guys have been asking me in here. Enjoy

* * *

Something really was off with Buffy. Although throughout the night she would only occasionally roll over mumbling something about not letting someone take something. Something seemed off like she was hiding something. Morning broke with the sun coming through the curtains which weren't completely drawn together.

I decided to get out of bed which proved a difficult task as every time I moved Buffy would tighten her grip on me making it nearly impossible to move. But I am Faith so I did eventually get out making my way over to the window closing the curtains properly then made my way to the kitchen. Dawn was already there getting ready for work as normal.

"Sleep well?"

"Yeah so what time did you get in last night?"

"A little after midnight I figured you guys had already gone to bed"

"Yeah" we defiantly went to bed though not a lot of sleeping was done well on my part anyway. Who could sleep with Buffy in bed with them?

"So anyway I found out a little bit about what you were shot with"

"Well"

"There is a group called the Resistance in the area they've been relatively unheard of their basically like Initiative except for one small detail"

"Which is?"

"They're after Slayers as well" this just gets more interesting by the minute

"Who's after slayers" I didn't notice Buffy standing at the doorway to the kitchen

"The Resistance" Dawn answers to me

"And what do they want with Slayers?"

"I don't know"

"Well I think we should find out, Faith what do you think" I think you look absolutely beautiful in the morning and I can't believe I shared a bed with you last night. You can't say that and you know it

"I'm up for it and I wanna know why I was someone's target practice" both Dawn and Buffy laugh I wasn't trying to be funny. Someone takes a shot at me I'm going to want to know why.

"Any idea where they hide out Dawn?"

"well Willow believes there operations should be down near the harbour somewhere but she can't be positive Buffy so it looks like you and Faith will need to do some investigating first" well spending a whole day with Buffy can't be that bad I might get her to tell me what's wrong.

"So who's for breakfast" I'm pulling out the cereal and bowls. Everyone sits down for breakfast not a word gets spoken I think we're all thinking about the resistance. Dawn head off to work while Buffy and I get ready to head out.

I have to say being out with Buffy during the day is a bit strange though allot of things are lately. We made our way down to Darling Harbour in the heart of Sydney. Apparently there are a few warehouses down there which would be ideal for these guys.

"So about last night thank you"

"I didn't do anything last night B" it's true I didn't. Well I wanted to with the whole Buffy so close to I and stuff but I didn't.

"Well thank you anyway"

"So B you going to tell me what your really doing here?"

"Well I'm helping you with the Resistance aren't I?"

"You know that's not what I mean"

"I know" she said it so quiet if I didn't have slayer hearing I probably would have missed it

"Is there something wrong?"

"Look Faith can we just not talk about it" I stop walking grabbing her arm in the process

"No B we are talking about it. What are you doing here not that I'm not glad you're here but seriously"

"Can we just find these guys and I'll tell you all about it when we get home ok" she looks really upset I guess I'll have to let her have this one but I will hold her to it

"Fine now let's find these guys" we spent the next few hours walking around the harbour. We finally decided to call it a day. On the way back to the apartment we come across one more warehouse the only thing that made us suspicious was the little tingle we both got letting us know something was around. Sure enough not even ten minutes later two young guys walk out. Now nothing is wrong with that except these guys were dressed in army fatigues a dead giveaway.

"I think we found them B" she nods her head and we both scout around for a way in. Climbing up to the roof was pretty easy we found a way in through the air vents up there. Not the smartest thing to try and get into a place that hunts Slayers but we were doing a little recon so we figured it was alright.

"Faith I think we should head back now" she was right we had seen enough. Basically on the inside was a whole bunch a guys running around in groups like uniformed soldiers. We did get a glimpse of a slayer though she looked very familiar. She was being kept in a glass case in the middle of the complex.

"I agree but we need to come back for her B"

"We will Faith but right now we need to head back and tell everyone what we found ok"

After explaining everything to Dawn and organising some of the local slayers to cover patrol again tonight so we can work on a plan and talk to Willow. We did find out who the girl was though. Her name was Annabelle Davies she disappeared three weeks ago from a routine Patrol in the Northern part of the city.

Buffy and I decided we would go in and get her out tomorrow evening. Dawn was working on getting the plans to the building. Including Buffy and I there were three other slayers involved in the plan. After calling it a night Buffy and I headed to bed. Though I think she thought I forgot about her earlier comments not a chance. Throughout the afternoon I had noticed a few things about Buffy I hadn't noticed before

She looked tired which was getting more obvious the longer the day went on. Her smile never once reached her eyes the whole time. She rarely contributed to the evening and was always getting up for a drink. She just didn't seem to be Buffy anymore.

"knock knock"

"You awake B" I say walking in quietly just in case she was awake, though I knew she wasn't.

"Yes Faith" I sit on the edge of the bed

"So you going to tell me what's going on now" she lets out a soft sigh as though she finally decided to tell me the truth

"Ok" ok that's it ok come on Buffy throw me a bone here

"I'm sick"

"Huh? B what do you mean sick" how can she be sick Slayer don't get sick.

"Faith I'm dying" dying what? Buffy can't die. No this isn't right she's lying she has to be.

"You're lying"

"No Faith I'm not, I wish I was" this can't be happening

"You can't be. It's all a lie" next thing I know I've fled her room and locked myself in my own.

"Faith Faith please open the door" I can't see her now. The person I'm in love with just tells me their dying and they expect me to take it lightly. Yes I said in love with. I resigned myself to the fact a long time ago.

Eventually she gives up and goes back to her room. I wrap myself around my pillow and cry myself to sleep. Yes bad ass Faith cried herself to sleep. This can't be happening my Buffy can't leave me. It's not fair. It's just not fair.


	4. AN:

Hey all

It's been awhile but I'm back and new chapters are going to be up by the end of the week.

Sorry for the delay in updating.

After a fair few requests from some of you (you know who you are) i have written the last few chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

Here it is once again i do apologise for any spelling mistakes

* * *

She can't be dying Buffy can't be dying. It's not fair. I didn't get much sleep at all. Every time I closed my eyes all I saw were images of headstones, of hospitals, of fights each with Buffy dying in some way. I don't even know how sick she is well besides the obvious. I can't do this, lying here while Buffy is just down the hall and this may be my last chance with her.

"B you awake?" I feel so stupid whispering to a door. I'm just about to give up when I hear movement.

"Obviously" wow hostile much. I slowly enter the room hoping not to annoy her anymore.

"Sorry I um… I'll just leave now I'm sorry" stupid stupid Faith.

"Wait. Faith stay we need to talk"

"What's there to talk about B you're dying" she looks hurt and so upset all because of me and my stupid mouth.

"That's not fair Faith, you ran off before I could talk to you"

"B I get it you're going to die. There isn't much else that can be said" she grabs my arm and pulls me further into her room. Its pointless fighting not that I really want to.

"Now you're going to listen to me Faith no running off ok" I only nod my head in response. What's she going to say? I don't want to hear this please Buffy don't say it please. I don't want to hear you say it.

"Faith I'm sick ok do you understand that" another nod

"How B how could you get sick it's not fair"

"I know Faith, I know" Buffy don't cry please don't cry. I can't stand seeing you upset please stop please. Oh great now I'm crying I don't want to loose her it's not fair.

"How long" I don't know where the questions came actually that's a lie I do know either it came from I just don't know why I asked it.

"How long what?" don't play dumb Buffy

"Till" I can't even finish saying it I don't want to know how little time I have left.

"A month" a month what the fuck a month you come to tell me you have a month. Thirty days thirty friggin days. This isn't fair there has to be a way to fix this there just has to be.

"Faith, Faith please look at me" I didn't even notice we were lying down or that she was holding me. How could I not notice?

"It's going to be alright ok"

"Alright who are you trying to kid. B you're dying. Dead you know no longer breathing your going to be six foot under like everyone else in my life B" ok so I know the last part isn't exactly fair.

"Come here" I don't know what happened next. I do however know right now I'm wrapped around the most beautiful girl I've ever known. She's safe my arms right where she belongs. Protected from the world.

"Mmm…" she's waking up. Ok Faith relax just pretend to be asleep. Even breathing Faith even breathing. Wait where are my hands Faith where are your hands" Hands are ok neither are anywhere more than friendly.

"You're the cure" I'm the what? What is she on about cure? Shit Faith you idiot you didn't ask what she was sick with. Ok awake now.

"What did you say?"

"I um… I nothing. I though you were asleep"

"Well clearly I'm awake now, B what are you sick with?"

"It's complicated Faith" bullshit

"Then uncomplicate it for me" ok so that came out harsher than I meant

"I came back wrong Faith" came back wrong how does that work? Does that mean when Red bought her back from the dead she did it wrong? No that can't be right. She's saved the world countless times since then someone would have noticed

"Wrong how?"

"That's the complicated part" well explain it. I just sit there like an idiot waiting for her to continue.

"It all started when we found out Spike could hurt me even with his chip" I remember that Red mentioned it once so did Dawn no one could really work out how come though.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"When I came back a apart of me was missing an important part. I just never felt whole, complete after I came back. So a few weeks ago" whoa a few weeks she's known for weeks

"Wait weeks"

"Let me finish. I decided to do some research and didn't come up with anything so I went to the doctors and they came up empty so then I called Willow and explained everything that's been happening" Red knew who else knew was I the last?

"it turned out because I was gone for so long a part of me couldn't come back sort of like loosing a piece of a puzzle it's so small but is important all the same"

"So slowly I've been becoming less and less like myself. Eventually there will be nothing left" right so recap Buffy's dying because someone messed up right.

"Well there has to be some way to fix it right"

"There isn't Faith I'm so sorry" so now were both crying. Ended up crying ourselves to sleep.

A/N: ok so i know it was short just explaining whats going on and why Buffy's sick

next few updates will be a bit longer.


End file.
